Unexpected
by Battery
Summary: Harry see's Draco and something Unexpected happens.Oneshot HPDM


**Unexpected**

It was just a joke at first. To see how he would react. But he took it the wrong way. How do i say it I'm not sure how to put it but i guess that's why I'm writing it down. It's the only way i can deal with it. I've never felt like this before not even when i found out i was a Wizard or that i still had family that loved me. Well i guess I'll start from the beginning.

It was first day back. It was like every other first day back. Up at the crack of dawn, to find uncle Vernon unlocking the cupboard and practically chucking my trunk at me. Of course i fell onto the floor and hurt my but. Darn wooden floors. I always hated Wooden Floors.

Like how if you fell on them and slid you would end up with a nasty burn. (lol Gizmoe Yay!..Tripod Rocks!)

And then he'd yell at me and tell me to hurry up and pack. And to make sure that the stupid bird didn't make any noise.

I was just not in the mood that morning, Still a bit tired from all the late nights. Stupid nightmares about Sirius. It hurts to even mention his name. But I am Getting over it slowly.

It's hard when someone you love dies. But them again I'm not sure that i really liked him , I mean I barley knew him but i guess it was because he knew my parents and was the closest thing I'd ever had to a Father like figure let alone a family.

I think it hurt Remus more than anyone. No one ever loved him like Sirius. And no one ever would. He wasn't human and Sirius was the only one who could see past his werewolf nature. He's coping though.

I dont think they really knew that i knew what was going on between them.

Well Anyway, I finished packing a was taken to the train station. And left there at seven A.M.

So i walked dragging my trunk and holding Hedwig's cage. And just walked straight onto the platform. No one seemed to be there. Didn't surprise me either. It was only seven in the morning. The train didn't leave for quite awhile. So I went over (lol i wouldn't think i would be sort out of a crowd of..lesbian Midgets Again Tripod!) and dropped my trunk near a seat and sat down trying to get comfortable i barley Noticed him when he walked onto the platform.

If he wasn't sobbing wouldn't have relised.

I lifted my head and there he was walking with his head down, tears streaking his face. Soft sobs could be heard. His hair wasn't all slicked back but it was hanging in his face softly brushing his cheeks.

Thats when i caught myself, And relised there was no Smirk or witty comment being thrown at me.

He was totally vulnerable, I guess this was the Slytherin side showing I got this crazy idea in my head. And a little plan started to form as I watched him do what i had done Minutes before.

The train pulled up. I was still forming a plan. When He stepped onto the train. I followed him And decided i would make the plan up as I went. I followed him down the corridor and as he slid a compartment door open i stood in the doorway and watched him push his trunk up into the barracks.

He looked so cute that day, Standing there with a wet face.

Then a little smile crept onto my face and i pushed my trunk up next to his.

"Hello Draco" I said cheerfully

he just looked at me as if to say ' I really don't need your bullshit right now Potter' but I ignored the look and put on a concerned face.

"Have you been crying"

I lifted hand and wiped aways the tears with my thumb, he looked at me a bit confused. But i just kept going along with my wing it plan.

" Why don't you tell Harry what happened?" I said pulling him down on the seat. I pushed the door closed. I didn't expect him to really tell me. But I was wrong.

"Well?"

Then he just blurted his whole summer out and burst into tear's i didn't know what to do he just confessed some pretty personal stuff to me and some of it kind of disturbed me. Well all of it did.

He said that his father had beat him and hurt him because he was gay and didn't want to be a death eater. And well the last part was rushed but I heard. He said that he like me. And had since he first saw me.

I really freaked out then well i did the obvious thing i pulled him into a hug and he sobbed in to my chest for awhile. Until I tightened my hold and he screamed it was a bit muffled of course but he pulled back and winced. I lifted his shirt and his back was all cut up and blleding. Most of the blood was dry but a lot of it wasn't.

So I did the first thing i could think of. I pulled his shirt right off And used my wand to fix his wounds. He sobbed and winced the whole time but at least the bleeding stopped.

The rest of the train ride was ok weird but ok. He crawled into my lap and slept there with his head nuzzled into my neck.

Once we were there i woke him softly. He hadn't said a word since he spilled to me. I got up and was going to leave him but he gripped onto my hand and wouldn't let go he was clinging on to me, I didn't have the heart to push him away. Of course we got some weird stares. I mean we were rivals. But I didn't care. We rode up to Hogwarts together. When we reached the Great Hall didn't know what to do. He clung on even tighter. So I lead him away.

I took him down to the kitchens. The house elves were running everywhere frantically. I lead him to a table and we sat down Together.

He began to apologize but I stopped him. It felt weird at first. I'd never kissed a boy before. But he seemed to like it. He kissed back and moaned a little. When we did break apart he tried to run. But i didn't let him. I just pulled him back.

It all happened so fast we were enemy's one minute the next you couldn't separate us with a crowbar. We were always together. I was resorted shortly after. Gryfindor didn't like how i was acting. But we pulled through.

Oh i have to stop Writing now he's nagging me tooo...

End.

A/N

So Read And Review wasnt very planned out..i just got the urge to write...

**Draco: **Well I liked it..

**Harry: **Would have been nice if we actually got have some nice hot kinky

**Me: **-covers Harry's mouth- Now now Harry lets leave that up to there own imaginations shall we.


End file.
